Crown of Flames
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: So I've decided to make this into a series of mini one-shots. None of them are connected to each other and I'm not really sure how many there will be. All will be Laven, all will be different. (If you were wondering about the title, Crown is for Allen's Crowned Clown and the flames are for Lavi's innocence.)
1. Chapter 1: I Missed You

I Missed You

"Oh hey Lenalee, you're back. Have you seen Allen today?"

She smiles, "No, not since we got back last night, why?"

"Oh, I was just looking for him, if you see just tell I'll be in the library."

Lenalee watches as the redhead walks off, "Uh, okay." Lavi settles himself in one of the chairs in the back, in between the tall stacks of books, hoping Allen will come see him soon.

"Oh Allen," Lenalee stops Allen as he's coming out of the cafeteria. "Hey Lavi's looking for you, he told me to tell you he's in the library."

"Huh, I wonder what he needs, did it seem important?"

"Yeah I think so, he looked pretty disappointed when I said I hadn't seen you."

"Oh, okay thanks Lenalee." Allen walks off making his way to the library, he smiles when he gets there, the strong smell of parchment and ink making him think of Lavi. "Lavi?" He walks through the library, checking behind the shelves for his redheaded boyfriend. He smiles again, remembering all the times he spent with the redhead in here, reading, while Lavi did his bookman work. He finally finds Lavi behind the last set of stacks, sitting in an armchair, the redhead looks up with a smile at Allen. "Hey, Lena told me you were—mmph!" Allen goes silent as Lavi pulls him down by the collar for a kiss. Allen pulls away, "oh that's what you wanted, Lenalee made it sound like it was important."

Lavi smiles, brushing their lips together gently, "what you don't think this is important? Besides we have both been busy with missions lately, I'm glad you're back. It's been almost a month since I've seen you, I missed my little moyashi-chan." Lavi smirks, knowing the nickname will annoy Allen.

"I missed you too Lavi." He pulls Lavi up out of the chair so he can hug him properly. "Wait," he pauses, "Little Moyashi? I am not a bean sprout nor am I little!"

Lavi raises his eyebrows playfully, "Oh yeah? Prove it." Allen smirks pressing Lavi against the bookshelf behind them roughly, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Lavi pulls his white-haired lover flush against him as he feels Allen's tongue running over his lower lip. The redhead opens his mouth gladly, letting the younger one explore his mouth a little before he captures the other's tongue in a fight for dominance. Lavi smirks into the kiss, grabbing Allen's waist, flipping him so he is now the one pressing Allen into the shelves. Lavi moves his thigh in between Allen's legs, placing a slight pressure on Allen, making the younger moan into the kiss.

They finally break the kiss, both breathing hard, "You're right that was important."

* * *

**A/N: Wow this is the shortest one I've written, but I kind of like it short. Who know I might make this into something, or maybe not. Just a little drabble of Allen and Lavi, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think. Laven Romance  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, or any of its characters, etc.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Lone Bystander

Lone Bystander

Lavi stands in the cafeteria, just inside of the doors, watching the usual scene play out before him. It was always the same, he was always an audience member, never a performer. Sure he was an actor, but he would never steal the show. Many towns, many wars and many aliases had passed him by but now he found himself wanting to be more than an onlooker. Gramps had warned not to get attached, because a bookman has no need for a heart. The redhead had planned on doing just that.

Well until he met a certain white-haired exorcist who threatened to ruin him. His kind smile and his passion for helping people had drawn Lavi in immediately. He didn't understand it and he wanted to hate the young exorcist, be he just couldn't. One look in this hopeful, stormy gray eyes made the redhead want to smile. What is this power he has over him? Lavi realizes his smiles stopped being fake around him and then a few months later he realizes it: he is in love with Allen Walker.

Yet it is too late, last night Lenalee confessed her feelings to him last night and looking at the two of them now he knows he never had a chance. Allen looks up with a smile, his silver eyes meeting Lavi's emerald one, beckoning him over. Lavi forces a smile and waves him off, silently telling he's busy. He left the cafeteria swallowing the sadness, because he's only a bystander.

* * *

**A/N: Laven, Romance/Agnst. Let me know what you think and if you want to see a part two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man, or any of its characters, etc. **


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

(The Lone Bystander Pt. 2)

"Lavi!"

The redhead looks up to see Allen running out of the cafeteria, "A-Allen?"

"Lavi, what's wrong?" Lavi swallows ready to give him some half-assed excuse, but Allen cuts him off. "Don't lie to me and tell me nothing's wrong, you're my best friend, I know when something's not right."

The redhead wants to lie, but when he looks into Allen's pale eyes he knows he can't. "I'm in love with my best friend, but it's too late, Lenalee told me she confessed was going to confess her feelings last night."

"It may not be too late, Lenalee did confess to me last night, but I don't feel the same way. I," the white-haired exorcist pauses, nervously. "I actually don't even like girls." Allen's heart pounds, he couldn't believe he just admitted he was gay. "So you can go tell her, you still have a chance."

Lavi tilts his head, _is Allen blushing? _"I wasn't talking about Lenalee."

Allen's deep gray eyes widen, _but if it was too late because Lenalee confessed….wait does that me he…? _"Wait…you're in love with me?

The older exorcist blushes, "yeah I am. I tried to deny it at first because I'm a Bookman and I'm not supposed to fall in love, but I couldn't help it. I love the strength you have, the hope that radiates from you and I'm amazed how kind you can be. You believe you can save everyone, some would think that's just naïve, but I've always believed that you could."

Allen smiles, his eyes shining with happiness, "I'm in love with you too, Lavi." He gasps in surprise, but then pulls Allen in for a tender kiss. The white-haired exorcist responds immediately, putting all of his feelings into the kiss. Lavi smiles to himself, he couldn't believe what he saw between Allen and Lenalee was all just a misunderstanding.

* * *

**A/N: So I dedicated this part to ****kh07gl**** and ****ireneotaku****, thank you for the reviews and I hope you like part two. The next one is going to be completely different and kind of a silly crack fic, so be on the look out for that. I really like writing these mini one-shots, they get my little inspirations and I can write them fast. Oh! To give you a little preview a very drunk Kanda is going to make a cameo in the crack one. Teehee. Until next time! **

**~Hope out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or Lavi or Allen…unfortunately. **


	4. Chapter 4: Everybody Loves Allen

**(Warning complete crack fic!)**

Everybody Loves Allen

Lavi stumbles into his hotel room and immediately starts changing out of his uniform. It had been a long mission and a fun night of celebrating, he hears a gasp and he turns around to find Allen behind him. The white haired exorcist had come out of the bathroom just as Lavi was about to change his boxers and he started blushing madly. Lavi grins as he sees how red Allen's face is, "Oh are you really that much of a gentleman that you are embarrassed to see others change in front of you or is that you like me?" The redhead smirks, backing his surprised friend into the wall.

Allen gasps, feeling his face heat up more as Lavi tilts his chin up so he's looking into those gorgeous emerald eyes. "I…"

"Ne Lavi!" Both boys look to the door to see Kanda stumble into the room. Kanda frowns at Allen and Lavi's position, "Hey Lavi, what are you doing to Allen?!"

Lavi glares at Kanda, "Aw, come on Yu! You have the worst timing, Allen was so about to confess his love to me!"

Allen stands against the wall frozen in shock at Kanda's behavior.

"Who says he's in love with you? Allen's mine!"

The youngest exorcist suddenly unfreezes, "What the hell is going on?"

Lavi grins, laughing lightly, "Okay Kanda may be a little drunk…okay more than a little. I convinced him to come out for a drink with me to celebrate the end of the mission. Well he only agreed because I bet him that I could out drink him and well you can see how that turned out…" Lavi shoots a challenging glare at Kanda, finally moving from his position, letting Allen free. "Oh yeah? Who says Allen's yours? You hate him!"

Kanda scoffs, "Idiot, it may look that way to you."

"Well it looks that way to me too." Allen interjects.

"Sure I did kind of hate him when he first got here, and sure I get annoyed with his naïve ideals, but I kind of respect him. As an exorcist and a person and well I happen to actually like him."

Allen's pale eyes widen in shock and horror as Kanda turns to smile at him over Lavi's shoulder. "Wh-what? You're kidding me right?"

"I know I did not see that one coming," Lavi bursts out laughing. "My god. I should get him drunk more often."

"Why are you laughing? I'm totally serious. I love you Allen!" Kanda pushes past Lavi, making his way over to Allen.

"Well I'm sorry Kanda, it doesn't look like Allen feels the same way." The redhead smirks over at dark-haired exorcist

"You don't know that! Maybe he's just in shock!"

"Kanda…Lavi…seriously? How do you know I even like either of you?"

Lavi grins, striding back over to Allen, "well I don't know because you didn't answer me before." He places a soft hand on the white-haired one's face, "Tell me to stop…" The redhead smiles then closes his eyes leaning into to kiss Allen.

"Lavi! Stop!" Lavi freezes, disappointment washing over him as he opens his eyes. He smiles again when he realizes it wasn't Allen who told him to stop, the younger exorcist was actually leaning into him eagerly. Lavi laughs as he sees Kanda desperately pulling on Allen's arm trying to pull him away from Lavi. The redhead grins, wraps an arm around Allen's waist, and closes the space between them."

"What is going on in here? You are so noisy do you know how early we—" Lenalee gasps losing the rest of her sentence, she actually wasn't surprised to find Allen and Lavi kissing because she had seen their growing mutual affection for a while now. What did surprise her was seeing Kanda holding on to Allen, desperately trying to pull the couple apart. The three boys gasp and turn towards the door and Allen blushes as he sees Lenalee in the doorway. She stops Allen before he can even try to explain, "I don't even want to know." She frowns as she walks down the hall, trying to shake all of the thoughts of the white-haired exorcist out of her mind.

Lavi bursts out laughing as soon as she leaves, "wow her face was priceless! It was kinda funny that she seemed to expect to see the two of us kissing, it was Kanda that freaked her out." Allen leans into Lavi as he starts laughing as well.

"Shut up!" Kanda roars, still trying to pull Allen away.

"Aw, give it up Yu-chan! You lost the bet and it looks like Allen likes me after all."

"Yeah, sorry Kanda." The raven-haired exorcist pouts as he finally releases Allen and slumps out the door.

"You really like me?"

"How drunk are you right now?"

"Not much, I'll definitely remember this in the morning and no I won't regret it. I kind of cheated; half of what I drank was sparkling water because it looks so similar to vodka. Anyway I just wanted to see what Kanda would be like drunk and I wanted to make sure I was sober enough to remember. I knew he would do something worth remembering. What I wasn't expecting was to find out that you liked me too. That was the best part of tonight."

"I can't decide if you're a genius or a complete idiot, but that was brilliant."

Lavi takes a dramatic bow, "well thank you. So where were we?" He grins as he leans down to kiss Allen again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, or Lavi or Allen or Kanda...oh what I could do with them if I did...teehee...  
**

**A/N: So I'm supposed to be working on my novel for National Novel Writing Month, but I have a severe case of writers block with that story so I decided to write the crack fic I promised. I hope you enjoyed it and be on the look out for more crazy, mini one-shots, maybe…probably...**

**~Hope out!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Silence

It was silent and to them silence wasn't a good thing, it was as they say "the calm before the storm". They live a life of chaos and when it wasn't chaotic they were always waiting for the next episode to break out. This wasn't one of those days, not this time and not to them. The sky was clear blue decorated by a few soft wispy clouds. The afternoon sun cut through tall old trees behind them casting freckled patches of sunlight down on the two of them. It was a peaceful silence, down time after a hectic mission, their escape from their world. The innocence was recovered and kept safe from the greedy akuma. All was safe, content, and quiet. The redhead wove his fingers in the green grass as he laid on his back staring at the sky. His companion, the white-haired exorcist, sat beside him and his silver eyes scanned the cool blue water of the lake down below them. He was calmed by the soft ripples on the water's surface caused by the light wind that caressed it. Lavi's all-knowing green eyes came to rest on the younger's form and he couldn't help but realize how beautiful Allen looked in the afternoon sun. His pale white hair shone brightly in the sun and his pale skin looked almost translucent. "Allen?"

He turned his head to look at the one who called him. "What is it Lavi?"

"I'm glad you're okay. Well I mean other than your leg, are you okay?"

He smiled warmly, "Yes Lavi, you've asked me multiple times. I'm fine. My leg will heal, it's just a sprain." He laid back, settling himself into the grassy hill next to Lavi.

"I know I'm just worried about you because I love you." Lavi grinned sneaking a sideways glance at his boyfriend.

Allen smiled as well, catching Lavi's glance, "I love you too." His smile widened as his felt Lavi's hand inch toward his hand. Allen laced their fingers together and returned his gaze sky. The two of them fell into the blissful silence as they enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man, any of its characters, etc. **

**So I finally have another mini-one shot for Crown of flames. Some super fluffy Laven~! I hope you like it. **

**~Hope out! **


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe Later

Maybe Later 

(Allen/Lavi Sick drabble)

* * *

"No! Please...help me...gramps! No...I can't I don't want to...anymore." Allen woke up with a jolt looking around the small hotel room in surprise, until he realizes he was woken up by Lavi's screams. He looked over at the twin bed next to his and saw the redhead tangled in a mass of blankets. He gets up leaning over Lavi, placing his hand on the redhead's forehead. _Whoa he's burning up!_

"Lavi?" Allen called out to him.

"No just leave me alone! I don't want to...I can't."

The white-haired exorcist leaned over him shaking his shoulder gently. "Lavi it's okay, you're just dreaming." He gasped as the redhead grasps on to his wrist tightly.

"Ow, Lavi, that hurts, wake up."

"No! I won't! Don't make me go!"

"LAVI!"

The redhead suddenly jumped and saw Allen sitting on his bed, leaning over him. He suddenly felt so warm and he knew he was blushing. "Allen...wha?"

"Lavi, your face is even more red." He placed a hand on Lavi's forehead.

"Wh-what's going on?" _He's so close..._

"You were yelling in your sleep and I think you have a fever. How do you feel?"

"I feel warm...and confused."

"I'm going to the front desk to see if they have any medicine for you."

"No! Don't go." _What if I have that dream again?_ Lavi grabbed on to his shirt desperately.

"I'm only going downstairs."

The redhead wrapped his arms around Allen's neck. "Please I-I don't want to be alone." The high fever is starting to make him delusional and Lavi starts losing track of what he's saying.

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

"I love you Allen, please don't leave me alone." The white-haired exorcist's eyes widen as Lavi pulled him down, pressing their lips together.

Allen participated immediately, he had wanted this for so long..._wait isn't Lavi sick?_ He pulled away quickly, "Wait Lavi, you're sick we can't do this..."

Lavi blushed as if he just realized what he'd been doing. "So that's not a no?"

"No."

The older exorcist's face fell, "Oh."

"No I meant it's not a no, it's a not now." Allen bit his lip looking down at the young man he was now straddling.

His face lit up with hope again, "So you at a later time then?"

Allen chuckled lightly, "yeah at a later time. I'll go get that medicine."

"Wait, did you just confess your love to me?"

The younger smiled and left a soft kiss on Lavi's forehead. "Yeah I guess I did. I promise I'll come right back." Lavi watched him leave, he never planned on confessing his love, because he knew it wasn't possible because of who is he is, it was the stupid fever's fault. He couldn't help but smile when Allen came back with the medicine. He watched Allen go to the sink, wincing and clutching his side when he had to reach up to get a glass. It's then that he remembered the Akuma that attacked them and that one had hurt Allen earlier.

"Wait Allen. You're injured, you don't have to take care of me."

He laughed, sitting on the edge of Lavi's bed, handing him the water and pills. "I'm fine. Idiot, who else will take care of you if I don't? We've got another big day ahead of us tomorrow, we can't have you being sick."

The redhead took the medicine, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now lay down and go to sleep."

Lavi pouted, "don't wanna."

Allen rolled his eyes, "stop being so childish."

"Maybe if you lay with me, I'll fall asleep." He blinked his eyes innocently, trying to be endearing.

Allen scoffed, pretending to look annoyed. "Fine, but don't you go getting any ideas, we're just going to sleep."

"Hey I'm okay with that. We can save the rest for a later time, you said so yourself." Allen blushed madly at Lavi's words as he wedged himself into the twin bed with him. They practically had to lie on top of each other to fit comfortably, not that Lavi minded. He smiled down at younger exorcist in his arms. _Gramps is so not going to approve, but right now I don't care._

* * *

**_A/N: Hello there. I hope you liked this one and feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Maybe shoot me a request of what you want to see next? I take requests. See you all next chapter _**

**_~Hope out! _**


	7. Chapter 7: Almost Too Late

Almost Too Late

(High School AU, Romance/Angst)

"Lavi!" The redhead jumped awake and he was suddenly staring into the Lenalee's wide purple eyes.

"Geez Lenalee! Scare the shit out of me why don't you?" He responded, rolling over sleepily to check his clock. "Lena, seriously! It's two-thirty in the morning on a school night. What are you doing here? I don't think Koumi would be too fond of his 'darling sister' being in a boy's room in the middle night." Lavi joked.

"He knows you're gay so you won't do anything to me Look we-"

Lavi laughed, "I am bi, Lena. I could take advantage of you, you know…"

"Lavi honestly!" Lenalee glared at him, "We don't have time for any of your pervy crap right now. Lavi it's Allen!"

The redhead abruptly sat up, he was usually very calm and indifferent, but when it came to Allen, well, he had a bit of a weak spot for his white-headed classmate. Ice cold panic ran through him and all his feeling of tiredness drained from his body. "Wh-what about Allen?" Lavi jumped up and grabbed Lenalee by the shoulders, "what happened to him?"

"Whoa Lavi, calm down. Since Koumi is listed as Allen's emergency constant, because Allen doesn't have any one else, we were contacted first. Lavi, Allen took a heavy blow to the head and he was stabbed in stomach, multiple times, he's at the hospital now. He-" But Lavi didn't let her finish her explanation, he grabbed the nearest jacket and pants, in his panic, getting dressed as he ran out the door. "Lavi! Wait!" The teal-haired girl ran after him, barely making it to his car before he took off. "Lavi, calm down and slow down! We don't want to get into an accident!"

"Lenalee! I can't calm down. What if he doesn't make it? Head injuries can be serious…what if he…before I could…" He trailed off, griping the steering wheel with white knuckles as he tried to focus on his driving. "How did it happen?" He demanded, his emerald eyes flickering to Lenalee once before returning to the road.

She swallowed, "Well you know about his habits…his way of getting money to pay for his place and well one of the guys he was gambling against found out he was cheating. The man cornered Allen after the game, he was drunk and very angry with Allen for cheating him out of his money, so the man attacked him. The police described him as a tall man with tanned skin and dark curly hair, wearing a three-piece suit and a top hat."

Lavi's hands tightened their hold on the steering wheel and his whole body shook with anger. After he had found about Allen's past and his gambling habits, he became very protective of his best friend. "If Allen is…" Lavi winced, not being able to say it, "I'll find that man and kill him!"

Lenalee's gasped, she had never heard Lavi this serious and this hostile about anything before. "Whoa, Lavi, calm down!"

"Quit telling me to calm down!" Lavi screeched at her and Lenalee was quiet for the rest of the ride. Lavi quickly parked his car and raced into the hospital, not caring if Lenalee caught up. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered. All that mattered to him was Allen. Lenalee watched as Lavi harassed the poor nurse, trying to get any information on Allen's condition. When he was denied for not being a family member, He started pacing the lobby angrily. Night quickly turned into morning, and wasn't until 6am, that Lavi was finally permitted to see his friend. He looked up at the doctor, whose brown eyes gave him a pitying look. "What? Will he be okay?" Lavi demanded, the doctor's look worrying him.

The doctor swallowed, thickly, "well as long as the stitches in his stomach heal, he should be okay there, we're feeding him through a tube now."

"But…?" Lavi prompted, waiting for the bad news.

"But the hit he took to the head was pretty significant. Mr. Walker has slipped into a coma and we're not sure if he'll ever be able to fully recover or even wake up." The doctor sighed, giving Lavi one last pitying look before leaving the room.

Lavi bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears. He was a man! He didn't cry, but as the agony started to rip him apart on the inside, he couldn't help the tears as they broke free and rained down his face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever showed this much emotion, let alone cried, but he couldn't help it. Allen had wormed his way into Lavi's heart and made a permanent home there. The redhead had fallen for Allen's kind smiles, his gentle words, and his fiery passion to help others. He knew once he fell for Allen that he'd never be able to forget him. He couldn't believe it, although he was a realist, he wished for the doctor's words to be wrong. Allen was Lavi's first real love, even if the white-haired male didn't know it. Now it was too late and he may never be able to express his feelings.

Lenalee watched from the doorway as Lavi broke down and she swore she could hear his heart crash to the floor, splintering in a million pieces.

"Allen…" Lavi whispered after he finally calmed down. He took the younger's hand in his, "Allen…I don't know if you can hear me, but I don't know if I'll ever get another chance to tell you this." Lavi swallowed thickly, trying to keep the tears away, "I…I love you." Lenalee's tears fell as she heard Lavi's sincere words, her heart breaking for him. The redhead brushed Allen's hair off his forehead and laid a soft kiss there before racing out of the room, brushing past Lenalee. She tried to call after him, wishing to comfort him, but was gone before she could even try.

* * *

Lavi had diligently visited his love everyday after school, but after a month, he was starting to lose hope. He sat in his history class doodling on his notebook, his mind on its favorite topic: Allen. This time, though, they weren't happy thoughts. He started to wonder whether was it worth keeping Allen on the life support if he would never wake up. He loved him, but he knew Allen wouldn't want to live that way and maybe it was best for them both just to part ways and move on. Yet there was the other conflicting view on his mind, what if Allen did wake up, what if all he needed was a little more time?

"LAVI!" Lenalee ran into the classroom, skidding to a stop in front of his desk, interrupting the whole class.

"Miss Lee, I'm sure whatever is going on can wait until after class." Mr. Reever looked up at her and sighed impatiently, "Why aren't you in Tiedoll's class right now?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Reever sir, but it can't! Lavi," she turned back to the very startled redhead. "I just came from brother's office and-"

"Lenalee please refer to him as the principal when you're at school."

"Right whatever, I just got came from Principal Komui's office and he just got a call from the hospital. Allen's awake!" Lenalee finished excitedly. Lavi dropped his pen and nearly fell out of his desk as he suddenly stood up. He grabbed his keys and raced out of classroom without a word.

"Mr. Bookman!" Reever protested, calling after the overenthusiastic redhead.

"Please, sir, he's excused." She dropped a note on Lavi's desk, "check with Komui if you don't believe me." Lenalee called as she raced out to catch up with Lavi. The two of them sat in stunned silence for the duration of the short ride to the hospital. Both of them jumped out of the car when they got there and demanded to see their friend, but since Allen was still recovering, only Lavi was allowed back.

"Allen…I…you…what…?" He lost his words at the sight of Allen sitting up in bed, fully awake. He'd heard that Allen was awake but seeing it was a whole different shock.

Allen laughed, his eyes lighting up as he saw the redhead. "Very eloquently put Lavi. Oh and I love you too."

"What? Y-you heard that?" Lavi gaped in disbelief.

He grinned, "Yep. The doctors said the unconscious could sometimes hear what others are saying to them while they're unconscious. I only heard that bit, but I somehow knew it was you that said it."

Lavi was still speechless so he expressed his happiness in the only way his stunned brain would still let him. He quickly closed the space between them and gently covered Allen's lips with his own. Allen grinned against Lavi's lips and kissed him back eagerly, hardly believing that this was all real.

* * *

_**A/N: Although this is technically a full length one-shot (anything over 1,000 words is full-length in my opinion), I wanted to post it here because it's my manifestation of Kamakiri's request, so I wanted her to see it. I'll take any other requests, leave them in the comments or pm me, since Crown of Flames is where I dump all my little inspirations and fun things. I hope you enjoyed this one and feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think. See you next time! **_

_**Oh...right...disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man, any of its characters, etc. Heck I don't even own the inspiration this time! We all know Laven would be so damn canon if I owned D. Gray-man...unfortunately I just have to rely on my trusty fanfiction! (seriously my longest disclaimer ever...why are you still reading this? Hell, why am I even still writing this?) **_

_**~Hope out! **_


	8. Chapter 8: His Kisses

His Kisses

(Laven fluff!)

Lavi's kisses were always different depending on the mood he was in. When they had been apart for a while, Lavi kissed him very passionately and hungrily, using a lot of tongue. When he was frustrated or angry the redhead would press him hard against the wall and kiss him. These kisses were usually very rough and left Allen's lips sore from all of Lavi's biting. Those were never the white-haired exorcist's favorite, but sometimes they were the hottest. When he was happy, Lavi would kiss him for as long as he could or he would give Allen a series of quick, chaste kisses. When Lavi was sad the kisses were desperate and needy. It was when he was upset that he smothered Allen with affection. The redhead would hold him tight, kissing and sucking on his neck, looking for the comfort he never had before Allen.

Today's kisses were by far Allen's favorite and his favorite of all of Lavi's moods. When Lavi was relaxed his kisses were very gentle and loving. His rough hands ghosted over Allen's face as lightly as possible, like little flower petals floating in a spring breeze. He caressed Allen ever so gently, brushing his white hair out of his face so lightly that Allen could hardly feel it. Lavi would also make a habit of leaving those soft kisses, like whispers, on every inch of Allen's face and neck, sending shivers down the younger exorcist's spine.

Lavi hadn't always been the best at showing his emotions, because it went against everything he'd been taught, but what he couldn't say with his words he said with his kisses.

* * *

**_A/N: okay so I wrote some ridiculous, teeth rotting Laven fluff for you all. The inspiration just came to me and I just went from there. I hope you like it and feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think. As always I take requests on any Laven you would like to see since this is my random, sporadic Laven collection. See you next time! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, or any of it's characters, etc. _**

**_~Hope out! _**


End file.
